project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Miracle Paint
Miracle Paint (ミラクルペイント) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto e prodotto da OSTER project. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA dove può essere sbloccato cancellando Rain With A Chance of Sweet*Drops. E 'disponibile anche in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). "Miracle Paint" è anche presente in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone ed è stato anche uno dei primi canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con altre canzoni nella prima gioco di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. Quando il gioco arcade è stato aggiornato per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, un grafico di gioco extra estremo difficoltà ritmo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il 16 ottobre 2014 ed è una delle poche prime canzoni di avere detto difficoltà quando è stato introdotto. "Miracle Paint" restituito in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd (e Dreamy Theater 2nd) in cui è stato sbloccato dopo aver cancellando Dear. Ha caratterizzato la stessa identica PV che aveva nel suo predecessore. La canzone è stata ancora caratterizzato ancora una volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd dove può essere sbloccato cancellando Two Breaths Walking. E 'caratterizzato da un PV po' diverso da quello dei suoi precedenti apparizioni, in particolare l'aggiunta di un bastone in mano del personaggio a fianco con le regolazioni coreografia lievi e un successo evento di Chance Time. Un nuovo arrangiamento della canzone fu poi descritto come parte di Beginning Medley - Primary Colors di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X e Hatsune Miku: VR Future Live with Project DIVA. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Miracle Paint" è stato incluso nella confezione canzone Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese=夕闇のキャンバスに ワインレッドの夕日を 見送った　帰り道 あなたのハートは もう私のこと描いてるのかな 今夜は　時間もたっぷりあるから あなただけの　私でいてあげるよ ゆっくりと深呼吸して　見つめ合ったら 始まるよ miracle painting キセキのshow time 魔法の一筆で　夢中にさせて 爪の先まで全て　あなた色に染めて 今宵はあなたと　幾つの夢を数えたかな 溢れる思いは 数え切れない　伝え切れない 言い尽くせない　まだまだ足りない だから　まだ終わらないで miracle painting キセキのshow time 魔法の一筆に　もう夢中よ もっともっと頂戴　私だけの色を 終わらないで　miracle painting 魅惑のテクニック 仕上げはまだ　ちょっと待っていてね あなたに伝えるから　心からの I love you!|-|Romaji=yuuyami no CANVAS ni WINE-RED no yuuhi o miokutta kaerimichi anata no HEART wa mou watashi no koto egaiteru no ka na konya wa jikan mo tappuri aru kara anata dake no watashi de ite ageru yo yukkuri to shinkokyuu shite mitsumeattara hajimaru yo MIRACLE PAINTING kiseki no SHOW TIME mahou no hitofude de muchuu ni sasete tsume no saki made subete anatairo ni somete koyoi wa anata to ikutsu no yume o kazoeta ka na afureru omoi wa kazoekirenai tsutaekirenai iitsukusenai mada mada tarinai dakara mada owaranaide MIRACLE PAINTING kiseki no SHOW TIME mahou no hitofude ni mou muchuu yo motto motto choudai watashi dake no iro o owaranaide MIRACLE PAINTING miwaku no TECHNIQUE shiage wa mada chotto matteite ne anata ni tsutaeru kara kokoro kara no I LOVE YOU!|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' On my way back home I watched a wine-red sunset On a twilight canvas Is your heart Already painting portraits of me? We have plenty of time tonight I'd be yours and yours alone As we take slow, deep breaths, gazing at each other It begins Miracle painting A miraculous showtime Hypnotize me with your magic brush Paint me in your color All the way to the tips of my fingers How many dreams have we counted tonight? My feelings overflow Too many to count, to much to convey I can't express them enough, not nearly enough So don't let this end yet Miracle painting A miraculous showtime Your magic brush has me under its spell More, give me more, a color just for me Don't end just yet, miracle painting Your bewitching technique Hold off a bit on the finishing touches I'll tell you from my heart: I love you! Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA F = |-|Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità *Senza contare Ievan Polkka, che è una cover, questa è la canzone più usata nella serie principale del Project DIVA. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB en:Miracle Paint Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2007